


姨太

by miaowahada



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaowahada/pseuds/miaowahada
Summary: 玻璃杯的后续很泥
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 4





	姨太

小厮循着街一间一间找来的时候，全圆佑正和一群富家子弟喝酒。他出门一向都是兴尽而归，极其讨厌家里的人半途把他叫回去。

“说完就滚。”

杯子被他哐啷一声扔到桌上，气喘吁吁过来的小厮越过一众富家子弟，硬着头皮贴着全圆佑说了几句。坐在身边的人有心听了几句，捕捉到了“老爷叫您”…“新娶的姨太太”…“一起吃顿便饭”的字样。

哦——

一群人了然于心，谁都知道全圆佑跟全老爷子不对付，挤眉弄眼想看全圆佑笑话，帮忙似的劝他：“既然都来传话了，那就赶紧回去吧。”

位置中间的全圆佑倒冷静下来了，盘着大拇指上带着的玉扳指不知道在想什么，最后拿起桌上的酒杯一口饮尽，“那就走吧。”

下了车，管家瞧见了是少爷，小跑着去迎全圆佑，“老爷和太太们都在饭厅等您呢。”

全府今日各处扫洒干净，又移了几棵金桔金桂添喜气。全圆佑大摇大摆进了饭厅，屋子里满满当当十几号人坐着，早些年分了家的大哥带着妻子孩子，出了嫁的二姐，还在读书的小妹，一干姨太太跟花一样围着老爷子，好不热闹。

“圆佑回来了啊？过来坐。”大哥招呼着弟弟赶紧坐下吃饭。

“圆佑，过来。”主位上全老爷今日兴致颇高，约摸是喝了酒。红光满面指着身边坐着人做介绍：“这是你七姨娘。”

水红色旗袍，玻璃丝的袜子，高跟鞋，不是那个玻璃杯还能是谁。

难怪是一起吃顿饭见见人，原来是身份上不得台面。

文俊辉也沾了酒，面容透着粉，倒比屋外新开的海棠还盛。倚着全老爷站起来，和全圆佑来了一个法式贴面礼。

“全少爷，你好啊。”

贴近耳边时，这一句裹着甜轰隆穿过耳膜马不停蹄地奔向心脏，不知和当初最后一句“美人，再见”谁来得更真情实意。

全老爷给他的第七房姨太太新僻了院子，离全圆佑的住所隔着一条游廊，不知道便宜了谁。

“饿得这么狠吗？连我爹都满足不了你。”全圆佑似乎很喜欢逗文俊辉，身下人侧过脸不去看他，却暴露了自己通红的耳朵。

埋在体内的性器直杵在敏感点上，密密麻麻的快感压得文俊辉哼哼出几个单音。明明只是来送碗小厨房的甜汤，怎么就心软让他进了屋，又是怎么稀里糊涂滚上床了。

那碗甜汤呢？

鬼使神差般的，文俊辉突然想到这个问题。

被人家拿来玩，全身上下都尝了个遍。

片刻之后，文俊辉补上了答案。

全圆佑低头瞧见文俊辉走神的模样，气得伸手便打在白嫩的臀肉上，“问你呢，爽不爽，我比我爹可厉害吧？”

“爽…你厉害……你比那老头子强太多了……”挨了一巴掌，文俊辉老实多了，嘴里讨好着全圆佑泄出令人脸红的呻吟，一双细长的腿环紧了人家的腰。

“我爹会把你干得后面流水吗？”刻意减缓了速度，全圆佑坏心眼追问文俊辉，踩着对方的羞耻线来回徘徊试探。

文俊辉臊极了也只会仰起头亲吻全圆佑的嘴角，像极了小猫咪的亲昵。全圆佑照盘收下，仍旧不肯给人给痛快，又问了一遍，“我爹也会把你干到高潮吗？”

文俊辉难受地收紧了后穴，深处的空虚快要把他逼疯。知道全圆佑听不到想要的是不会放过自己，终是顺着全圆佑的话头吐出淫词浪语。

“不会……不会，只有你才把我干到后面流水……干到高潮……”

突然加快的抽插惹得文俊辉一声叫喊，惊起屋脊上闲散踱步的猫。眼窝里汪着蒸腾的雾气，随着全圆佑大力的顶弄液化成泪，挂在眼角似坠非坠。

最后等到全圆佑射出来的时候，他已经高潮过两次了。小腿肚子微微发颤险些勾不住全圆佑的腰，腿间的性器高高扬起，分泌出粘液。

文俊辉在肉欲里晃过神来，明白这代表什么，哑着嗓子求全圆佑别这样。全圆佑俯下身专心致志在人皮肉上留印子，不知是听还是没听见。

精液源源不断打在肠壁深处，文俊辉攥紧身下的床单全部受下。前端终随着全圆佑的动作一起射了。双重快感使他感觉被全圆佑操熟操透，刚刚回过神又被拖进了情欲深渊。


End file.
